Run 2
Run 2 is the second installment in the Run series. It was published on March 21, 2011 by Player 03, but is no longer being updated. Run 2 is non-canon; it does not have a storyline, or fit into the plot of Run 3. Gameplay In Run 2, you play as a grey alien running through a series of many different levels.You must run across long levels sometimes while avoiding obstacles and gaps in the floor. If you fall off the stage, the level will reset and you will have to start again. You must take advantage of the unique gravity system, with some levels requiring the player to jump onto sideways facing blocks or even blocks above them to progress to the next level. When a wall or ceiling is touched, the character will "catch" onto the new surface and the gravity of the level will flip and the character will run on the new surface as though it were the floor. It is necessary to use this unique gameplay mechanic to complete many levels. However, some narrow, dark surfaces cannot be caught onto. There are 62 levels. These are currently being added to this wiki. For more information, go here. There are bonuses that can be collected, which appear as glowing yellow dots. Besides being a collectable, bonuses will unlock bonus levels if enough are earned. There are 31 bonuses for each character, one in each level as well as bonus levels. Characters Run 2 is the only game to have another character besides the Runner available from the start. Both the Runner and the Skater are default characters, as well as the only playable characters in Run 2. Progress is saved separately for each character, counting the levels completed as well as the bonuses collected by that character. There are separate levels for each character, although they usually have similar patterns of obstacles. Some levels are even copied from each character. The Runner is slightly slower than the Skater, but she has better maneuverability and sideways movement on the ground. In comparison, the Skater is much faster and jumps further, but is harder to control. Once you complete the game, you can use the Skater for the Runner's levels, and the Runner for the Skater's levels, using a function in the pause menu. When using this function, the swapped character can double-jump. Difficulty The levels of Run 2 (Runner)(So far) The levels of Run 2 (Skater)(So far) Gallery Run2.jpg|Level 1 for Runner. Run 2 L1S.PNG|Level 1 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 2.png|Level 2 for Runner. Run 2 L2S.PNG|Level 2 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 3.png|Level 3 for Runner. Run 2 - Level 3 Skater.png|Level 3 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 4.png|Level 4 for Runner. Run 2 - Level 4 Skater.png|Level 4 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 5.png|Level 5 for Runner. Run 2 - Level 5 Skater.png|Level 5 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 6.png|Level 6 for Runner. Run 2 - Level 6 Skater.png|Level 6 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 7.png|Level 7 for Runner. Run 2 - Level 7 Skater.png|Level 7 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 8.png|Level 8 for Runner. Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.47.41.png|Level 8 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 9.png|Level 9 for Runner. Screenshot 2017-12-20 at 07.00.55.png|Level 9 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 10.png|Level 10 for Runner. Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.06.40.png|Level 10 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 11.png|Level 11 for Runner. Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.08.01.png|Level 11 for Skater. Run 2 - Level 12.png|Level 12 for Runner. Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.09.26.png|Level 12 for Skater. Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.38.11.png|Level 13 for Runner. Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.10.35.png|Level 13 for Skater. Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.39.41.png|Level 14 for Runner. Bonus.jpg|The unique in-game collectible. Bonus earned screen.jpg|A level finished with Bonus collected. Category:Game Category:Run 2 Category:Data